


Teaching Steve Rogers to dance

by Moony_Luna_Black



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel
Genre: 1920s, 1940s, Civil War (Marvel), Dancing, Dancing Lessons, Dancing Steve Rogers, Gen, Hydra (Marvel), Marvel Universe, Slow Dancing, Teaching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:07:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26131660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moony_Luna_Black/pseuds/Moony_Luna_Black
Summary: A/N; so I recently found my journal and was just flipping through it, came across this gem. I was meaning to write a song b/c I knew there'd be a few human assignments later on in the year where we'd have to make a song (ended up being just an instrumental) & a dance (corona happened). I had the storyline from those 2 assignments to make it as if someone was teaching Steve Rogers, Captain America to dance cause I knew that was a whole plot point, Peggy teaching him to dance. So the italicized & underlined is what they said out loud & the normal text is their thoughts. Italicized being Cap & underlined being the person teaching him.





	Teaching Steve Rogers to dance

**Author's Note:**

> A/N; so I recently found my journal and was just flipping through it, came across this gem. I was meaning to write a song b/c I knew there'd be a few human assignments later on in the year where we'd have to make a song (ended up being just an instrumental) & a dance (corona happened). I had the storyline from those 2 assignments to make it as if someone was teaching Steve Rogers, Captain America to dance cause I knew that was a whole plot point, Peggy teaching him to dance. So the italicized & underlined is what they said out loud & the normal text is their thoughts. Italicized being Cap & underlined being the person teaching him. 

Why must you be such a tool?

To trail me along, just for fun?

_I'm not him, I don't know who spat on your heart._

_I don't promise to fix it_

Then why are you here?

_Because I want to know you, not the during, after, or before_

_I want to know the now_

Why would you want to know me out of everyone here at this party?

_You once told me you'd teach me how to dance. You intend on breaking that promise?_

No

_Then let's dance_

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

They danced as though they were dying

He didn't know but I was. Not from disease or illness. But from life.

The roaring 20s were a drag 

I had to stop them from crashing.

Why couldn't he had paid the bills like he promised so I'd at least had heat?

_He was a fool, letting go of the best he ever had._

At the same time he freed me.

-fin-


End file.
